Strange type of relationship
by Yuichiro
Summary: Yusaku Fujiki y Zaizen Aoi, luego de todos los problemas que surgieron en el mundo digital, tienen una vida particularmente normal -con sus excepciones- con la clara presencia del otro en la propia. Personajes COC (Character Out Character) Post Serie


\- Puedo hacerlo… No puedo hacerlo… ¡Si puedo hacerlo!

Ese pequeño intercambio consigo misma solo servía para que su poca claridad mental, llevándola a un nuevo nivel de estrés.

 ** _Ella no eras así._**

En todos sus años de vida, nunca, _nunca_ había estado nerviosa por hablar con alguien –bueno tampoco había tenido la intención ¡Pero ese no era el punto!– menos con un chico, y siendo sincera, nunca esperó que el causante de su discordia sería alguien como él…

\- Estoy volviéndome loca por nada…- gruñó despeinándose.

Zaizen Aoi no era una chica débil, no era la clásica chica de secundaria, y por supuesto, no era una adolecente atolondrada incapaz de hacer una oración coherente delante del chico que le atrae –que ella si podía hacerlas frente a Yusaku, muchas gracias– ella era una idol de link-Vrains. Era una de las mejores alumnas de su escuela ¡Era Zaizen Aoi, Blue Ángel, puede hablarle a un chico!

\- ¡Si puedo!

\- ¿Qué puedes?

Dio un pequeño salto antes de caer en cuenta del par de ojos verdes mirándola con curiosidad. Inconscientemente giró la cabeza al otro lado al sentir como se le subía el calor a las mejillas ¿Por qué tenía que ser él de entre todos? Respiró profundamente antes de mirarlo de nuevo él se veía más confundido que antes, por lo que, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, sonrió.

\- Ho-Hola Yusaku-kun…- se dio una palmadita mental al tartamudear solo al principio- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- y ahí se arrepintió de su cantó de victoria prematuro.

\- Pues es la última hora, venía por ti- su respuesta fue como siempre, clamada y fría, cuanto lo envidiaba por eso.

\- ¡Ah cierto, dame un segundo!

Corrió dentro del salón donde había dejado sus cosas y al tomar todas ellas, salió de nuevo, con un gesto le indico al chico de extraño cabello azul y rosa que podían marcharse. Disfrutó el caminar por el pasillo a su lado, como se le había hecho costumbre hace años, desde el último día de la llamada guerra de "Ignis". Yusaku se había vuelto más abierto luego de eso, luego de que había encontrado la paz con sus demonios, y claro, que le había descubierto como Playmaker gracias a un descuido de Takeru.

\- Cierto- dijo en voz alta, cuando estaban pasando el antiguo salón que solía ser el de él- ¿Cómo ha estado Takeru-kun? Lo último que supe de él es que había regresado a Okinawa.

\- Ha estado bien, sus abuelos están cuidando de él y él de ellos, así que su vida es tranquila- la respuesta aunque fue tranquila, estaba cargada de sentimiento, una calidez que se tiene por un buen amigo.

\- Me alegra…- rio un poco ante el recuerdo del chico a punto de llorar en el ferri de ida al saber que no podría estar con su amigo en la vida real como lo hacía en link-Vrains- ¿Y tú como has estado?

\- ¿Desde ayer? Bien- esa broma le sacó una sonrisa sínica a él, y estaba segura que ella tenía una igual- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Desde ayer? Bien- le respondió de igual modo, y él bufó- todo ha ido bien, mi hermano está volviéndose loco porque pronto comenzaran los exámenes y cree que debería dejar de hacer esto.

\- Quizás tenga algo de razón- le aseguró, tomando su mano, y disparando su pulso- pero por hoy ya no tienes oportunidad de dejarlo.

Él comenzó a correr jalándola, y ella solo pudo seguirlo con una carcajada escapando de su boca mientras se concentraba en seguir con esa carrerilla. Pasaron por callejones y rutas transitadas hasta llegar a la plaza, aun cuando ya no había necesidad de seguir tomados de manos, él no la soltó y ella afianzó el agarre entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Bienvenidos chicos- el saludo de Kusanagi desde el camión, bastante alegre.

\- ¡Yusaku, Aoi, hola!- el hermano menor les saludo igual.

Regresaron el saludo mientras se subían a la camioneta y se colocaban cada uno un delantal dejando a los hermanos marcharse. Luego de todo el drama que se había formado en link-Vrains, habían comenzado a trabajar en el camión a medio tiempo, la paga era considerable para un par de chicos y el hecho de ayudar a unos amigos a poder pasar tiempo como familia les parecía algo bueno, o por lo menos a ella.

\- Parece que hoy será un día tranquilo- le comentó él mientras veía a la plaza.

\- Sí…

Odiaba y amaba quedarse a solas con él, porque su cerebro parecía tomar unas vacaciones exprés dejándola sin palabras que decirle. Al cabo de unas dos horas con solo veinte clientes en todo el día viernes, decidieron cerrar para tomar su descanso. Y ese momento era donde las cosas eran raras entre ellos.

 ** _Porque no había otro modo de decirlo._**

Yusaku siempre se sentaba a su lado, tomando su mano, y dedicándole una mirada divertida, encantadora, retadora, seductora... encantadora –ya lo había dicho ¿No es así?– Se acercaba y besaba sus mejillas, luego su nariz, haciéndola reír, su frente, provocando que se sintiera especial, luego sus parpados y por último sus labios, quitándole el aliento.

 ** _Y ese era el problema._**

No eran nada, o por lo menos no eran nada dicho, si bien tenían ese pequeño "juego" de besos donde él la mimaba y ella se dejaba ser, no eran novios, no eran siquiera amigos, solo eran dos conocidos que se tocaban más de lo que debían. Y eso la volvía loca.

\- Yusaku-kun…- suspiró cuando él hubo dejado su boca.

\- ¿Si?- le oyó decir con la voz ronca casi provocando que olvidara lo que estaba por decir.

\- ¿Qué somos… nosotros…?

Él la miró detenidamente, frenando su actual sesión de besos. Ella se lo pensó, y descubrió que quizás no era el mejor momento para preguntar, Yusaku pareció considerar su respuesta, como analizando lo que estaba por decir, hasta que se dignó a romper el silencio.

\- Somos humanos- aseguró, y ella hizo un puchero antes que él soltara una risita- lo siento…

\- Por favor, tómatelo enserio.

\- Creo que no somos nada… aún- le respondió, y ella estuvo a punto de recriminarle algo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la última parte.

\- ¿Aún?

\- Sí, por tres razones- alzó su índice, como siempre que daba las razones para algún tipo de acto que había hecho o estaba por hacer- primero nos conocemos de hace años, pero no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos antes de trabajar aquí, segundo, nunca dijimos que fuéramos amigos, solo compañeros… y eso tampoco es algo realmente resaltante… y tercero, no te he preguntado aún…

\- ¿Preguntarme qué?

\- Aoi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

.

.

.

 ** _Bueno, es mi primera historia para un fandom de Yu-gi-oh, y si bien no estoy muy convencido de este Shipp para ser sincero, la verdad me gusta como lucen juntos esto dos, visualmente claro, es que creo que el estilo de ambos es bastante complementario, en su rara forma._**

 ** _Es todo, Yuichiro fuera, paz~_**


End file.
